A Connection We Can't Explain
by Drmiracle
Summary: Patricia, Piper, and the rest of the Anubis gang are all living in a foster's home. They don't know each other that well, and that's how they'd like to keep it. But when Eddie, a new kid comes into their lives, they form a connection that's stronger than anything they've seen. But you throw in drama, a mystery and romance, the connection might not stay so strong! STORY ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is my new story. It's mostly Peddie, but has hints of all the other couples. It's not really just a Peddie story. It's about the Anubis kids being in a foster home, and forming a huge conection they can't explain. So, yeah.. This one is mostly about Patricia but it won't always be this way. It's kind of dark and angsty, so I warn you, tears may be shed.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

A Connection We Can't Explain

A million days. A million months. A million years. That would be how long her miserable life would last. Too long and yet too short.

It wasn't long enough for her to be miserable. Yet it was too long for her to have to be miserable.

One million days. One million months. One million years…

She didn't know what she did to end up there. She didn't know what she said to deserve to be there. But she was stuck there, no matter what she said, no matter what she did, no matter what she _thought. _She was stuck there, for the rest of her life. She was stuck on Earth.

She sat in her room, head in knees. She wasn't crying, or sleeping. She was just sitting there, helpless and useless.

"Patricia," a high voice said. "Patricia it's me."

Piper approached her sister carefully, silently.

"Are you okay?"

Patricia didn't answer. She hadn't answered in almost a year, and she probably never would.

"Trudy said you _have _to talk," Piper said. "She says it'll make you feel better. Patricia, please!"

Piper pleaded several more times before giving up, and sitting on the floor, holding her sister's hand. She didn't yank it away like she usually did. She sat there, motionless. If it weren't for the sound of her breath, Piper would've thought she was dead.

"I love you, sis." Piper said, squeezing her hand. Patricia nodded, and kept her hand safe in Piper's warm one.

"I always will…"

The next day Patricia woke up and looked at her surroundings. Piper was laying by her feet, knocked out. She was tangled up in blankets and a pillow lay under her head. She wiped some drool from her cheek, and slipped on some shoes, running downstairs.

The smell of eggs, bacon, waffles, boiling oatmeal and syrup filled the air. She breathed in, and took her usual seat at the long kitchen table. She looked over to see the girl next to her. Joy Mercer, the only girl besides Piper who seemed to understand.

Joy smiled at her, and she gave her a small one.

"Breakfast is ready, lovelies," Trudy called, coming out of the kitchen with plates in each hand. A couple of the others came out with plates piled high with food, and set them on the table.

Patricia put some eggs and waffles on hers, and poured some syrup over the both of them. She liked the way eggs tasted with syrup. It just made it…better in a way.

"Hey Trixie," Jerome said. He picked up Alexandra, one of his younger sisters, and sat her in his lap.

"Waffies!" She shouted, piling her plate with them. Jerome chuckled, and looked at his joyful sister. If only he could be that happy…

"Morning," Mara said, entering the kitchen. Her brother Matthew was on her heels, and so was her sister Valentine.

"Trudy says some people are coming by today," Alfie said, his voice sad and lonesome. "She said they might want to adopt."

Mara looked at her three year old brother and then to her five year old sister, and pulled them into a tight hug. Jerome did the same to Alexandra, whose mouth was filled with waffles.

Alfie looked at the others, who were looking at their siblings with worried looks.

Joy, who had the most siblings, took them all into the living room as she did when Trudy said anyone was coming by to adopt. She told them the usual 'We might get split up' talk, and hugged them.

Joy had three sisters, August and June, who were both 6 years old, were the youngest of the girls. Then there was Symphony, who was 8. And then she had a brother, Major, who was 12 and going on 13. She, as the oldest, felt like she had to be the one to give the talk. Patricia loved Joy's siblings' names. And it was just because you could make a little sentence out of it.

_Kids we're going to see a major august symphony in June._

She loved it! But it was sad to see her have to give that talk. Her and Piper were a package deal, and could never be split up. But Joy, August, Symphony and Major weren't a package deal. Well, August and June were because they were twins, but not identical. They all had to worry about each other the same way, and Joy wanted them to know they had to do that no matter what the location or distance.

Patricia sighed, as Amber, one of her close friends, pick up her twin brothers Jo and Isaac and sit them in her lap. She played with her sister Rosemarie's bright yellow hair. All of her siblings were about 4, and had no idea what was going on, but they would never miss the chance to cuddle with someone.

She looked at everyone. Fabian Rutter, the quiet one, looked at his stepbrother Raine, and hugged him. Willow, a crazy optimsitic girl Alfie was dating, looked over into the living room where her baby sister, Rose, lay in her crib asleep. KT, who none really knew because she just moved in, tried to comfort everyone because she had no siblings. Nina, another one of Patricia's friends, dove in for a hug from her big brother Joseph, and picked up her little sister Safari.

There was a knock on the door, and Trudy went to get it.

"Hi! You must be Heana and Sean. Welcome to Anubis' Foster Home."


	2. New Kid?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I got some writer's block and just didn't know what to do next, but, I told myself not to give up. So, here's the next chapter! P.S~ The woman's name is pronounced He-Anna. Just in case you were confused and thought it was a typo!**

* * *

"How do you do?" The blonde haired woman asked, shaking Trudy's hand for the hundredth time. The brunette man next to her coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he said, removing his wife's hand from Trudy's. "She has Short Term Memory Loss."

"Ah," Trudy said, nodding. "I see. Well it's nice to meet you, again, Heanna."

Trudy smiled, and the woman's blue eyes sparkled with confusion.

"We've met before?" She asked, her Irish accent noticable to all.

"Oh Heanna," the man laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The woman looked confused, but sat on the couch by her, fiddling with her purse before taking out her iPhone and playing 'Temple Run.'

"So," Trudy said, breaking the awkward silence. "Are you here to adopt?"

"Oh no!" Sean said assuringly. "We already have a 16 year-old and a four-year-old. We've got enough kids for now!"  
"So why are you here." she asked, not in a rude way, but confusingly.

"We're here to drop one off," he said. Typical. You find one you leave one. That's how it worked with kids at Anubis. "He's in the car. I'll go get him."

The man ran out of the house, and all the tension fell. The woman was almost unnoticeable, except to Alfie who was helping her with the jumping and other obstacles.

"Well that was a lift off my shoulders," Jerome said, giving a relieved sigh.

"You can say that again," Joy said, holding June close.

"Hey people," Poppy, Jerome's other sister, said, coming in. She was always late for dinner. She said that as a 16-year-old girl, she needed to 'represent.' And that meant go shopping and hold her place as Queen of her school.

She was wearing typical Poppy clothes. Her long strawberry blonde hair had been streaked with lighter blonde, once again, and was curled and swung over her shoulders. She wore a tight blue dress that went down to her knees and had tiny pink and green flowers all over it. The buttons at the top of the dress spelled out, 'CLARKE' in white letters.

"Hey Poppy," the all said. They never ignored her presence. Ever.

The only unique thing about Poppy, was that she wasn't up for adoption, as you would say. She lived with a 25-year-old woman who reassembled her, AKA; her aunt. She had refused to take Jerome. Or at least that what Jerome told the others. He had just refused to live with her. But Poppy didn't want to be apart from her siblings, so she usually stayed at Anubis, so she could be close to Alexandra, and, though she didn't want to admit it, be happy that she could see Jerome.

"I'm gonna go," Nina said awkwardly. "Now that I know Safari's not going anywhere, I guess everything's cool."

She gave her sister a tap on the nose, and left, her long, dirty blonde hair flowing after her.

A few minutes later Sean came back in with a blonde teenage boy who looked angry as hell.

"Here he is," Sean announced, earning the attention of everyone."

"Hey," the boy said, carelessly throwing his large bag to the floor. "I'm Eddie."

* * *

**Hey! All done with this chapter! This story will have some mystery, but way more drama! **

**REVIEW XOXO -Drmiracle**


	3. Hello

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is WAY late. I deleted the story then I brought it back. After that I deleted the last chapter because I hated how I wrote it. So here's this next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was silent as everyone observed Eddie. He had spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had olive-tone skin much like Nina's and wore ripped jeans and a green T-shirt.

"He claims to have no family," Sean told Trudy. "We didn't believe him, so we brought him to you. You can track down parents, right?"  
"Yes, of course." Trudy nodded reassuringly.

"Good. Look, my friend Allan can help. He's a PI."

Trudy stayed quiet for a moment as she thought. "Okay."

Sean wrote down Allan's number on a piece of paper and handed it to Trudy. "Good luck."

Trudy smiled and watched as Sean and Heana left.

"Okay, then," she said, turning to Eddie. "You can bunk with Mick. Where is that boy...?

She looked around the room and saw he wasn't there. She mumbled something before turning on her heel and disappearing down the hall to wake up Mick.

And cue the awkward silence.

"Hi," Mara said slowly. "Are you up for some waffles? Trudy's are the best in Liverpool."

"No thanks," the boy mumbled. He walked away and disappeared down the hall.

_Hello new life, _he thought.

"Hello."

* * *

**Short, I know! I will update soon, but I'm at loss for ideas! You are welcomed to put some in your review!**


End file.
